fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Regulus
---- A 17 year old boy with gold hair with a part covering his right eye but a bit of a scar can be seen peeking out of the hair covering it, his left eye is a forest green, he is wearing white jeans, white combat boots, a golden yellow under top under a long sleeve white top, he has two rings on each hand a gold and a white one, this is Shiro Hikari. Shiro is walking in some woods. A young lady who seems to be around 19 years old stepped out of the shadows to directly confront Shiro. She seems like an innocent girl, short and cute. Unfortunately, Shiro doesn't know that she is in fact Remi Kobayashi, also known as Future Demise. "Hello there, I advise you to turn back and not head this way, a boy like you wouldn't survive in these woods." She said with teasingly, trying to get the boy to retreat. "says the girl who is like 2 years older than me. and I'm more than just a boy I'm the Pure Heart!" Shiro tells her as he walks past her. "Now out of my way" Remi jumped in front of Shiro, "Anyone who is not part of the guild Fox Tail is not allowed to go forth, since the guild is located at the dead end ahead." Remi exerted a magical aura, intimidating Shiro and giving him shivers. "Now, you either follow my advice, or I do it by force." Remi took out a golden key, a Celetsial Spirit Key and yelled, "Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!" A magic circle appeared on the ground, a figure coming out of it. "How many times have I told you, darling? Call me Loke." Loke said as he was summoned by Remi, appearing in his human form. "Leo the leon, oh no!" Shiro laughs as he says this. "I'm so not scared" keeps laughing. "nice try" "Regulus Impact." Loke's fists was engulfed by a really bright light, brighter than the light that can be created by other Regulus users. He used the light on one fist to temporarily blind Shiro and punch him in the guts with the other. Shiro would be knocked back a few feet. "I'm not trying to scare you, I'm trying to make you leave." "two can play this regulus game" shiro tells them. "oh and my regulus might not be as bright as yours but mine are purer" shiro smiles at 4hem. Remi spoke out to Loke as she equipped Ereda, her giant sword, using Requip. "Loke, you can go all out, and use your spirit form please. I like the looks of your spirit form better." Loke transformed into his spirit form, his hair became a mane, his suit turns into armor. "Hammer of Darkness." Loke covers his fist in the flames of Dark Regulus and uses it to punch Shiro, sending him back further. "Dark Regulus is different, it can absorb light, become stronger, and gives me unlimited use. Now, will you leave or die?" "no." Shiro takes his four rings off as his magic power grows. "time to go all out!" "Please, I haven't even used 15% of my power, don't make me laugh little boy." Loke said as he gave Shiro a cold stare, giving him fear. "Sanction of Darkness." Loke quickly moves to appear in front of Shiro and engulfs him with the dark flames, canceling out his magic, as well as dealing damage. Loke then performed a spin kick to Shiro's stomach, knocking him out of the ball of flames. Remi watched from the back, she wasn't really interested in interrupting Loke's fight. To her, the fight was one-sided, she was sure that Loke is going to win, since he is immortal. Maybe he's going overboard.. She thought to herself. "Pure Regulus!" Shiro yells as white light cuts though darkness and sends a wave at leo "my pure heart won't let me lose!" "Maybe you have forgotten, so let me remind you: My Dark Regulus absorbs light." Loke said as his body bursts into flames, the flames absorbing Shiro's pure light and becomes larger in size. "This will end you, Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness." Loke sets both of his fists aflame and rushes at Shiro, delivering a barrage of attacks. "check mate!" Shiro calls as white light covers him. "Regulus Force and Final Regulus!" '''a leon like shape is formed by white light. "final regulus can't be absorbed!" "Alright! This will be the end! '''Roar of Dar- Argh!" Loke was suddenly pushed back as he tried to shoot flames from his mouth. "That's enough, if you kill this boy, our guild's reputation would be bad." An older man pushed his hand against Loke's jaw, forcing it close. "This fight is now over, you hear me?" The man said with a cold tone in his voice, it would send chills to everyone around him. "Ahh! Gekkou-sama! H-How was y-your nap?" Both Remi and Loke said as they shivers in fear, they wouldn't dare to disobey their team leader's orders, as they both know of his wrath. Gekkou turned to Shiro, he put on a cigarette and it was instantly lit with the use of Fire Magic. "Yo kid, are you alright?" His voice was still emotionless, annoyed from being interrupted in his sleep. Puts his rings back on. "that was nothing really" rubs his arm. "Heh, I like your attitude kid, would you like to join our guild?" Gekkou said as he puffed out a few smoke rings. "That's your first option, the other is that you leave us in peace." "no but let's meet again. what's your names?" shiro asks. "My name is Gekkou Draconus, and code name is Nox." He pointed to Remi and said, "This is Remi Kobayashi, she's a troublesome one." Loke disappeared right before Gekkou could point at him. "That other guy was Loke, you know him." "you mean leo?" Shiro asks. "Yes." "I know of him. my family kind of saw him as a god" shiro says as he laughs. "Ahh.. Well, sorry for his attitude. Probably wasn't what you expected. It's kinda my fault of the way he acts, because of how strict I am, I made him more serious." Gekkou said as he put out his cigarette. "it's fine. I don't follow my families ways after they gave me away and made me test subject!" Shiro yells. "Remi!" "Y-Yes, Gekkou-sama?" Remi replied, still scared of Gekkou. "Heal him." Remi places her palm on Shiro's chest, his body started shining with a magic circle underneath him. "Restore." Soon his body returns to normal, his wounds was all gone. "you didn't need to do that remi." sighs. "i haven't told anyone my name in years." shiro looks down "Well, now is your chance to tell someone." Gekkou sat down on a boulder, his boredom was the same as always. "And when you tell us, you have to leave." Shiro sighs. "my name is Shiro Hikari of the hikari family. looks like i'm not getting paid oh well." "Alright, you can leave now." Gekkou got up and headed back to the Fox Tail guild hall, with Remi following him. "See ya, kid." "yeah yeah bye" Shiro says as he walks away.